How She Feel's
by inukaglove4ever
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and Kagome get into a fight about her going home... Again. Wait how did Sango, Miroku, And Shippo get into the modern era? What is this mysterious voice coming from the ceiling of a karaoke club? FIND OUT NOW! R&R! Later idea's from PandaGirl247!


" I'm going home!" Screamed kagome as she jumped down the well with tears gathering in her eye's.

Inuyasha had just gotten sat because he would not let her go back to her time.

_' Now I feel guilty because I'm the cause of those tears.' _Thought inuyasha dejectedly, as he got up.

**( Modern Era)**

**_' Oh he is such a jerk I cant let him tell me what to do all the time! Ok tonight I'm going out with eri yuka and ayumi to that new karaoke place.'_**Thought kagome as she started to call her friends.

( A few minute's later..)

" Ok that's all set now I just gotta tell mama." Said kagome triumphantly.

" Why hello dear, did something happen you're usually not back until much later." Said Mrs. Higurashi.

" Well yea, inuyasha and I got into another fight I swear no one can get along with him he's so short tempered." Explained kagome as she sighed.

" Listen mom, can I by any chance go with eri, yuka,and ayumi to that new karaoke place down the street?" Asked a hopeful kagome.

" Why of course it just may clear your mind go ahead dear have some fun." Stated Mrs. Higurashi.

" Hey you ready to go kagome?" Asked eri.

" Sure let's go!" Exclaimed kagome.

( At the karaoke place.)

" Come on Yuka let's sign her up she need's to sing." Said ayumi as she tried to persuade her to sign her up.

" ( Sigh) Fine let's sign her up you're right." Stated Yuka.

" And next up is kagome Higurashi singing Love The Way You Lie the Ariana Grande version!" Yelled the DJ into the mic.

Eri, Yuka, And Ayumi pushed Kagome up on stage to sing.

She started out with a alto tone but got louder.

_On the first page of our story, The future seemed so bright_

_Then this thing turned out so evil Don't know why, I'm still surprised_

_Even angels have their wicked schemes, and you take that to new extremes_

_But you'll always be my hero, Even though you've lost you're mind _

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand and hear me cry, but that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_Ohhhh_

_I love the way you lie_

_Ohh yeah_

_Now there's gravel in our voices, Glass is shattered from the fight_

_In this tug of war you'll always win_

_Even when I'm right_

_'Cause you feed me fables from your hands _

_With violent words and empty threats_

_And its sick that all these battles_

_Are what keeps me satisfied_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry _

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_Ohhh I love the way you lie_

_So maybe I'm a masochist _

_I try to run but I won't ever leave_

_Till these walls are going up_

_In smoke with all our memories_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry _

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_Ohhh I love the way you lie._

During the song inuyasha managed to find kagome's scent and was listening to everything that was sung.

_**' is that how she feels? Oh man I've f*cked this up badly I have to fix this.'**_Thought inuyasha as he saw kagome get off stage.

"Kagome! Wait for me!" Yelled Inuyasha.

" Huh? Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Asked kagome as she was relieved to find he had modern cloths and a hat.

Damn he looked FINE if I do say so myself.

" Is that how you really feel?" Asked inuyasha while looking down.

"What are you talking about?" Asked a confused kagome.

" You said something about gravel in our voices? How does that relate to anything and what is gravel?" Asked inuyasha.

" No no no that's just a song see its by Ariana grande but the song was made by Rihanna." Said Kagome as she showed Inuyasha a picture of both women.

By now the song Low by flo-rida ft. T-pain came on.

" Come on kagome time to dance! Don't be so shy especially with your possessive boyfriend around." Said Yuka.

" Come on Mr. Possessive time for you to sing!" Yelled yuka as she pushed Inuyasha up on stage albeit with difficulty.

**Mmmmmmmm**

**Let me talk to 'em**

**Let me talk to 'em**

**Mmmmmmm**

**Let me talk to 'em**

**C'mon!**

**[Chorus (T-Pain) :]**

**Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (Jeans)**

**Boots with the fur (With the fur)**

**The whole club was lookn' at her**

**She hit the floor (She hit the floor)**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got Low, Low, Low, Low, Low, Low, Low, Low!**

**Them baggy sweat pants**

**And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps)**

**Turned around & gave that big booty a smack ( Ayy)**

**She hit the floor ( She hit the floor)**

**Next thing you know **

**Shawty got Low, Low, Low, Low, Low, Low, Low, Low!**

**I ain't never seen nuthin that will make me go.. **

**This is crazy all night spendin my dough**

**Had a million $ vibe and a bottle to go**

**Dem birthday cakes they stole the show **

**So sexual, she was flexible**

**Professional,**

**drinkin' X and ooo**

**Hold up a minute**

**Do I see what I think I Whoa!**

**Did I think I seen shawty get low**

**Ain't the same**

**when it's up that close,**

**Make it rain,**

**I'm makin' it snow.**

**Work the pole...**

**I got the bank roll**

**Imma say I prefer them with no clothes**

**I'm into that, I love women exposed... she threw it back**

**at me I gave her more **

**cash ain't no problem...**

**I know where it goes,**

**[Chorus (T-Pain)]**

**[Flo-Rida]**

**Het shawty what I gotta do to get you home**

**My jeans filled with guap and they're ready for showing**

**Cadillac's laid back for the sexy grown**

**Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan**

**One stack (Come on), Two stacks (Come on),**** Three stacks Come on**

**Now that's three grand **

**What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man **

**I'm dealing rubber bands**

**That's when I threw her legs over my shoulders **

**I knew it was over**

**That heny and Cola got me like a soldier**

**She ready for rover, I couldn't control her**

**So lucky on me I was just like a clover**

**Shawty was hot like a toaster **

**Sorry but I had to fold her**

**Like a pornography poster**

**She showed her**

**[Chorus (T-Pain)]**

**[Flo-Rida]**

**Whoa shawty yeah she was worth the money**

**Little mama took my cash **

**And I ain't want it back**

**The way she bent that back**

**Got all them paper stacks**

**Tattoo above her crack**

**I had to handle that**

**I was zoned in sexy woman**

**Let me show it make me want it**

**Two in the morning I'm zoned in**

**These rosee bottles foaming**

**She wouldn't stop**

**Made it drop **

**Shawty did that pop and lock**

**Had to break her off that guap**

**Gal was fine just like my glock. **

After inuyasha was done singing kagome's eye's were the size of basket balls, hwo was she supposed to know that he knew modern terms and wasn't the song about a guy and some hooker?

" Hey Sango do you think we can find Kagome?" Asked a pouting Shippo.

" Don't worry Shippo we will find Lady Kagome." Retorted the monk as he grabbed the slayers bottom.

" LETCHEROUS MONK!" Yelled out a pissed off voice from somewhere in the crowd.

"Hey I thought I heard Sango..." Kagome trailed off.

***THUNK!***

"And that was definitely Sango's Hiraikotsu knocking Miroku over the head thus effectively making him lose consciousness." Inuyasha said.

" Let's go find them!" Yelled Kagome.

" How about we go somewhere else." Said a unknown voice.

" Who the hell are you?" Asked Kagome.

" No need for names how about we jut go back to my place there's better 'entertainment' there." Said the still unknown voice.

" Ahh rated R! Not for me!" Yelled Kagome.

" Hey what the hell are you talking about?!" Yelled Inuyasha who is stupid for not knowing what some stupid prick meant by 'entertainment'.(A/N Stupid but cute jackass..)

" Are you serious?! You don't know what he meant by 'entertainment'?! OMG You know what Miroku tries with all women right how he asks them to 'bare his child' well that's what this prick is trying!" Whispered/Yelled Kagome.

Of With San/Mir! lol...

" Hey I think I herd Kagome yell out.." Sango trailed off.

"It definitely sounded like her!" Shippo exclaimed.

"It sounded like she was mad about something..." Sango adds.

"She sure sounded like it," Shippo agrees.

"It sounded like it was coming from that direction," Miroku says pointing to the right which was indeed the right direction.

"Let's go!" Shippo exclaims.

Back with InuKag:

"No one does that to my Kagome!" Inuyasha says angrily taking out his sword.

"Inuyasha! Put that sword away! This isn't feudal Japan!" Kagome hisses.

"I wanna know who this mysterious voice in the sky is!" Inuyasha whines.

"We'll it's a shame that you will never know, for I plan on having Kagome over without you," the voice says.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kagome yells at the ceiling.

"I will tell you if you agree to my entertainment," the voice replies.

"no way!" Kagome answers angrily.

Just then Sango, Miroku, and Shippo come up to Kagome.

"Sango? Miroku? Shippo?" Kagome says incredulously.

"Ah, is that a woman I see?" The voice in the sky says.

"Eh?! Ware the hell are you?!" Sango replies, looking around.

"Get away!" Kagome yells at the ceiling. "Stop bothering us we don't want any of your entertainment!

Silence.

"That bastard better be gone for good..." Inuyasha mutters.

"Nope, I'm right here!" The voice in the sky says.

"Is it just me or is the ceiling talking to us?" Miroku asks.

Everyone rolls their eyes.

"Ok, look," Kagome says to the ceiling. "LEAVE US ALONE! Or else Inuyasha will murder you!"

the ceiling chuckles. "I'm afraid there is no one else to torture, so you will have to do."

"Kagome can't anyone else hear this voice?" Sango asks.

"Apparently not, and if ya ask me this 'magical voice' better show itself or else we're gonna have a problem!" Inuyasha cuts in.

Kagome sighs. "Well maybe if we ignore the voice it will go away?"

"I guess so, but it's too annoying, one of us will eventually give in," Sango points out.

"And I think I know which one of us it will be..." Kagome adds.

"You do realize that I can still hear everything you say, right?" The magical voice says.

"Yes, WE KNOW!" Everyone says.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
